<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless &amp; Bored by ScarySkyBooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751128">Reckless &amp; Bored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarySkyBooms/pseuds/ScarySkyBooms'>ScarySkyBooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reckless, Disobedient Pup [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Sexual, Possessive Behavior, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarySkyBooms/pseuds/ScarySkyBooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is stuck on desk duty. Who would have guessed that wouldn't end well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reckless, Disobedient Pup [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reckless &amp; Bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags my kindle won't let me add<br/>Juliette mentioned<br/>Hank doesn't really know Monroe in this timeline<br/>Did I mention spanking? Yeah, that's in there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monroe pulled up to the precinct and parked, looking around nervously.</p><p>"It's just two more shifts," he said softly. "Sixteen hours and it'll be back to your regularly scheduled programming, chasing down bad guys, getting in high speed chases and late night steak outs with gas station hotdogs."</p><p>"You're enjoying this," Nick accused him with a half hearted glare. </p><p>It had been about six days since he was rushed by a suspect, thrown over a table and slammed on to the ground. It had messed up his rotator cuff enough to require a sling. The doctor had said one to three weeks but the pain was almost gone. He would have thrown it away by now if it hadn't been for Monroe making some vague threats about him removing it before the doctor cleared him. Thankfully his appointment was tomorrow evening and he knew he would be cleared for the field. A part of him couldn't help feel that Monroe would be happier if he stayed behind his desk.</p><p>"Yeah," Monoe rolled his eyes. "Nothing like a cranky Grimm to make my day. It's up there with getting a hug from a Lausenschlange and being stuck in a lair with a sick Dämonfeuer."</p><p>"Poor you." </p><p>"You know what I mean," Monroe grumbled. </p><p>"Guess I haven't been the best company," Nick conceded, smiling as he reached out with his good hand, intending to run his fingers through those soft waves but stopped when Monroe pulled back.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Monroe gave another nervous glance around the parking lot. "Someone might see."</p><p>"I was just going to fix your hair," Nick teased, before leaning towards him, causing Monroe to jerk back until he hit the car door. "But if you're feeling frisky, the cameras in the back have a blind spot and it's pretty quiet."</p><p>"No!" Monroe quickly went from glaring to curiosity. "Wait, really? How do you-" he cut himself off, blushing and looking away. "Nevermind."</p><p>"I don't care if someone sees us together," Nick said gently, taking hold of his wrist. "Everyone that matters to me, knows about you."</p><p>"Doesn't mean they like it." Monroe checked his watch. "You better get in there."</p><p>Nick used his thumb to stroke over the back of his hand. "They don't have to like it, they just have to deal with it."</p><p>Monroe didn't seem convinced but let himself be pulled in for a quick kiss.</p><p>"Don't forget your lunch," Monroe said, pulling back. "No trading it for Cheetos."</p><p>"I wish, no one wants to trade."</p><p>Nick laughed at the glare that followed him out of the car. They both knew he was lying. </p><p>Well, he hoped Monroe knew. </p><p>***</p><p>Nick really hated desk duty. Time dragged and he split his day between trying to draw with his left hand and reading through the tabloid news sites to see if he could pick out any wesen.</p><p>"Want to grab some lunch?" Hank asked, snapping him out of his self pity long enough to glance up.</p><p>"Nah, I got my lunch," he said, returning to the article about underwater people stealing pop tarts. </p><p>"Come on, you look like you can use a break from this place."</p><p>"I'm good," Nick muttered, suddenly distracted by a flyer in Wu's hand as he made his way towards the bulletin board. "Hey, Sarge! What's that?"</p><p>"It's none of your business, Burkhardt, that's what it is," Wu told him, even as he changed directions. "Are you done with the reports?"</p><p>"Just about," Nick told him, grabbing at the paper in his hand. "At this pace, I'll be done by Thanksgiving. Who is this?"</p><p>"The suspect from that nightclub assault, nearly broke the bouncer's jaw." Wu reached for the picture only to have Hank grab it first.</p><p>"Looks like that guy that sells the bootleg dvds at my barbershop," Hank said, then gave a thoughtful head tilt. "Or the delivery guy for Ray's? Or was it Reggie's Pizza?"</p><p>"You're a horrible detective," Wu told him as he snatched the picture back and walked away, adding over his shoulder that he would have someone check out those places just in case.</p><p>It was going to be a waste of time. Nick knew it but decided to keep his mouth shut. He recognized the young man as the blutbad pack leader he had the run in with a few months back.</p><p>It hadn't been too hard to track him down after that night. Jack Gatin. Bartender at a local dive. Short tempered and no fear of consequences.</p><p>Well, that was going to change. Nick wasn't going to let him off with a warning this time.</p><p>He got up and caught a glimpse of his backpack that held his lunch. It reminded him of his veggie stir fry and Monroe and the ache in his behind the last time he ran off after Jack on his own.</p><p>He did not want a repeat of that.</p><p>"You know, lunch actually sounds like a good idea," he told Hank, "and I know just the place."</p><p>There's no way he can get in trouble if he brings backup. </p><p>***</p><p>"Knew you'd want some greasy burgers," Hank said, a bit too excited over the idea of heartburn. "I don't know how you can just give up eating meat."</p><p>"I get plenty of meat."</p><p>"Dude!" Hank glared at him.</p><p>"What?" Nick smiled, the whole innocent act cranked up to ten. "Stop clutching your pearls, Hank. Monroe adds meat to my meals sometimes."</p><p>"Yeah," Hank said, obviously not believing him but still amused. "Sure."</p><p>"I do have to come clean about something."</p><p>"Should I get to my fainting chair?"</p><p>"Just promise to keep your hands on the wheel and eyes on the road," Nick said, his laugh sounding a bit forced to the other detective. "That sketch Wu had? I had a bit of an altercation with him a few months ago. We're going to pick him up."</p><p>"What? Are you insane?" Hank hissed at him, hands tightening on the steering wheel. "You're on desk duty! You haven't been cleared for the field!"</p><p>"Calm down," Nick said, slipping the sling off and rolling his shoulder. There was a twinge of pain but nothing he couldn't ignore. "I'm fine, I'm just waiting on the doctor's note. You know how ridiculous those things are."</p><p>Hank frowned. He knew how it felt to be sidelined while feeling perfectly fine. </p><p>"The captain is going to kill you," Hank said with a resigned sigh.</p><p>"We're just going to get some burgers." Nick shrugged, that innocent smile back in place. "If someone looks familiar, we're just doing our duty."</p><p>Hank shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Nevermind. The captain is going to kill me. So what is it with this dude? Why not just tell Wu?"</p><p>He tried to be as honest, skipping the Grimm part of it all. "He was harassing a friend of mine. Things escalated," Nick sighed, looking away. "In the end, I just let him go. He's my responsibility."</p><p>"Nick," Hank said gently, knowing how this felt too. "You're not responsible for the future actions of every jerk you encounter."</p><p>Nick rolled his eyes, smirking. "Yeah, thanks. What do I owe for the session Dr. Griffin?"</p><p>Hank laughed as he parked his truck. "First ones free."</p><p>The bar was quiet, even by midday standards. Jack seemed bored, playing on his phone, barely glancing up when they came in.</p><p>For a moment it seemed like things would go smoothly for them. </p><p>Then Jack did a double take and bolted for the backdoor.</p><p>"Go around back," Nick told Hank, barely registering his protest as he followed Jack into the kitchen. "Police! Stop!"</p><p>Nick fully expected the young blutbad to be half way out of the building by the time he made it through the door, but instead he found himself slammed into the wall. He tried to swing but his arm was caught and slammed above his head, causing pain to shoot up his shoulder.</p><p>Nick looked up to find the red eyes nervously looking around.</p><p>"Where is he?" Jack demanded. "Where is… is he here?"</p><p>Nick realized he was talking about Monroe the same time he heard a loud thud against the big metal door in the back, followed by loud cursing. The door was locked.</p><p>"He's coming, and this," he made a point to look at the trapped hand, all while blindly searching for something to grab with his left. "This is going to piss him off."</p><p>The young man growled, eyes shifting between the door and the grimm in his grasp. The moment he fully woged, mind set on tearing into his neck, Nick's hand wrapped around a tenderizing mallet. He swung it, sighing with relief as the hold on him loosened and Jack crumbled to the floor.</p><p>Hank ran in a moment later, glaring at Nick like it was his fault the backdoor was locked. He leaned against the door frame, catching his breath.</p><p>"Next time, you go around!"</p><p>***</p><p>"You look pretty unhappy for someone that got his guy and didn't get fired," Hank pointed out as he drove Nick home. </p><p>"I did get pretty lucky," Nick said, glancing over at his partner to catch his eyes. "Thanks for having my back."</p><p>Hank shrugged it off. He knew Nick would do the same for him. "You've been sulking all week about being stuck behind your desk. I thought this would cheer you up at least a little bit."</p><p>Nick gave a small groan, head rolling back against the headrest. Going after Jack had seemed like a good idea, right up to the point the blutbad had him against the wall. He wasn't sure how he had envisioned the arrest going, but considering that things had gotten physical, he would no longer be able to sell this as a series of unfortunate events in which he was completely innocent. At least not to Monroe.</p><p>Even Wu hadn't looked like he had been sold on their story though he thankfully kept it to himself. Nick was sure he was going to be chewed out tomorrow but that wasn't who he was worried about facing right now.</p><p>"Monroe is going to be pissed. He thinks I can be a bit reckless at times."</p><p>"Yeah, he's got you there." Hank looked at him, before forcing his eyes on the road, trying to sound nonchalant. "You know, if you ever need to crash on my couch, you're always welcome."</p><p>Nick's mouth opened and closed as he frowned, eyebrows knitting together. "You never offered me your couch when Juliette was pissed at me. Normally you just laugh."</p><p>"Yeah, okay," Hank acknowledged what it had sounded like. "It's not because he's a guy. I didn't know, man, I mean one moment you're upset because you and her hit a rough spot and then suddenly this guy swoops in and now you're living together!"</p><p>"He didn't swoop in, he pounced." The look on Hank's face told him that the joke missed its mark. He signed. It was an inside joke. Monroe would like it. "I guess you didn't get to know him much in the last year. He can be a bit awkward and shy and…"</p><p>Nick trailed off and tried to think of adjectives that weren't 'sexy' and 'passionate' and…</p><p>"Intense?" Hank supplied.</p><p>"Yeah," Nick said slowly. "But I don't think we're using it in the same context."</p><p>Hank huffed, somewhere between amused and annoyed. "I'm serious! That look he had that first day… he looked…" Hank shook his head, trying to verbalize what he saw. "There was something wild there, behind his eyes. And don't you dare turn that into something sexual!"</p><p>Nick's smile was soft as he relaxed in his car seat. "It's there." He wanted to ease Hank's mind without giving away too much but also didn't want to brush off his concerns. "A bit more than the rest of us but also with better control. Why don't you come over Sunday? Think it's time you got to know him."</p><p>"Think he'll mind?"</p><p>"Yeah, probably." Nick laughed. "He'll start planning the menu the moment I tell him and then change it ten times. How about we make it Saturday? I'm not having you ruin my whole weekend."</p><p>Hank threw him a quick smirk. "It's cute how you think you'll be out of the dog house by Sunday," he teased.</p><p>"That's not funny. He's going to be so mad."</p><p>"Have you considered, maybe, and this might sound crazy but hear me out, not telling him?" Hank asked, parking in front of the house he now shared with Monroe. </p><p>Nick only sighed. He wasn't going to have to say a word, Monroe was going to know. There's wolfsbane in his truck, it should give him just enough time to jump into a shower. He doesn't want to do that. "Actually, no. I hadn't considered not telling him." He winced. "I had just hoped I wouldn't have so much to tell."</p><p>***</p><p>Nick came into the house, closed the door and leaned against it.</p><p>"Hey, how was work?" Monroe's voice came from his work station. "Hear any good gossip around the water cooler?"</p><p>"Just the usual," Nick said, and waited.</p><p>It didn't take long. Not a minute later Monroe was leaning over him, pressing his face into Nick's neck, breathing deeply. A growl came from somewhere deep inside him, a low rattling sound. </p><p>Nick could feel him woge where they were pressed together. His fingers found their way into the thick rough hair behind a pointy ear, trying to calm him down. When he felt the edge of Monroe's glasses, he quietly slipped them off and put them into his pocket to keep them safe.</p><p>"He had his hands on you." Monroe spoke right into his ear, thinly controlled anger in his voice. "I can smell him on you." He could pick up the sound of pain in there as well. "He held you down and I wasn't there."</p><p>"I'm fine," Nick said softly, trying to sooth him. He turned his head to bury a kiss against the side of his face. All that tightly wound fury and there was not one part of him that was afraid. None of it was aimed at him. At least, not yet. "He didn't hurt me. I wasn't even technically held d-- ow"</p><p>Nick yelped as sharp teeth nipped him behind the ear. </p><p>"Not funny," Monroe told him. "You don't understand. Every part of me needs to fix this, needs to make you smell like you're mine and tear whoever got their scent on you to pieces."</p><p>"Well, I'm not opposed to the first part," Nick told him, fingers winding into the back of his head and tugging him closer. He didn't know what he smelled like to the other man but he could smell wood shavings, rosemary, and sage. If Monroe kept this up, Nick might be the one to not let him go. </p><p>"You're not getting out of this one that easy," Monroe said. His words were accompanied by another low growl, sharp teeth gently scratching over the exposed skin towards his shoulder.</p><p>"Does it seem like I'm trying to get away from anything?" Nick asked, breath shaky as he rose on his toes to get closer to the heat of his mouth.</p><p>Strong, hairy hands pushed his hips back against the door and kept him in place.</p><p>"Don't move," Monroe warned. "I don't want to…" he swallowed thickly.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, 'roe," he muttered into the blutbad's shoulder. "I'm right here."</p><p>Right when the detective thought he could sense the calm return, there was a snarl. "It's familiar. I know it." He shook his head as if that might help him remember, fingers tightening unconsciously on Nick's hips. "Why do I know it?"</p><p>Nick didn't respond right away, just kept running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"I'll tell you everything once you calm down."</p><p>"Nick," Monroe's voice rumbled in his ear.</p><p>"Monroe," he responded, with enough edge to show he was not backing down but far from challenging. "Come on, calm down for me. Look at me."</p><p>Nick nudged at his shoulder until they were a few inches apart. He was sure a part of it was embarrassment for losing control that made eye contact hard. It took a bit more work to catch his gaze but not long after that he watched the red bleed out and turn back to a warm brown.</p><p>Monroe felt whatever lingering anger he had melt away as his woge shifted and he watched Nick's face light up. That smile made his heart twist almost painfully and he leaned over, kissing him softly.</p><p>Nick's hand found it's way back in to his hair, holding him in place and deepening the kiss until he felt the blutbad pull back.</p><p>"Hey," Nick said softly, happily breathless.</p><p>"Hey," Monroe responded, his voice still rough. "You're in trouble."</p><p>Nick slumped back against the door he had been pinned to just moments before. "I know."</p><p>"We can-" Monroe stopped suddenly, his brows furrowed. "Where is your sling?" </p><p>Nick glanced down, mentally kicking himself. "Can we just add it to the list?"</p><p>"Oh, we definitely are," Monroe told him, leading the way into the living room. Nick sat beside him, fiddling with the glasses he had saved from breaking earlier, not offering up any explanation on his own. "What happened?"</p><p>Nick shook his head with a sigh. It suddenly all seemed like such a long time ago. "I'm guessing you're going to want the unedited version."</p><p>The pointed glare he got made him squirm in his seat. "Okay, fine. Remember that pack that had been bothering Bud?"</p><p>"I knew it was familiar," Monroe said, a note of pride in his abilities evident in his voice. At least, for a moment, before realizing what it meant. "Nick, tell me you didn't…"</p><p>"I didn't," Nick shook his head and held up his hands. "It wasn't a pack. It was just him. I recognized him from a sketch so we went to pick him up." Nick's face brightened. "I brought backup! I wasn't alone, I went with Hank!"</p><p>"Great," Monroe said with a humorless smile. "I'm glad our last… conversion had an impact."</p><p>Nick's excitement quickly deflated. "I just mean I was never in real danger."</p><p>"You went after a blutbad while injured." Monroe's glare made it clear that he thought it was an idiot move. "Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you put Hank in danger as well."</p><p>That one felt like a physical blow. "I would never…"</p><p>"I know," Monroe added gently when Nick seemed to be at a loss of what you say. "I don't care how much better your arm felt, or if it wasn't even a wesen, going in injured is dangerous for the both of you." He shook his head. "I know you know that so what I don't understand is if you knew where he was, which, by the way, I get. I wanted to track him down myself," Monroe admitted, "but if you knew where he was, why not send someone to pick him up?"</p><p>It was his turn to look at Monroe like he was an idiot. "Because I'm a grimm."</p><p>Monroe rubbed his face in frustration. "Blutbaden deal with the police a lot more than with Grimms," he said before pausing, face twisting into a grimace. "Might have something to do with the fact most wesen meet Grimms the one time. My point is, it's not just the wielder wesen that comply with police. All you had to do was warn them that he's dangerous. What was he wanted for anyway?"</p><p>"Punching a bouncer," Nick said, and hearing it out loud now, he knew how it would sound to Monroe.</p><p>"You were bored."</p><p>"No," Nick shook his head, though he didn't sound convinced. "I felt responsible for him."</p><p>"For punching a bouncer?" Monroe raised a brow. "Really? That's your average human anger management stuff, not blutbad on a rampage. You couldn't have done anything different that night, short of killing him, that would have prevented what happened."</p><p>"Could have gotten him help," Nick muttered weakly. </p><p>Monroe saw straight through that. "You're just looking for things to blame on yourself to justify what happened. He'll get help when he's ready to change. Anything else you need to tell me?"</p><p>"I took off the sling before going in," Nick admitted, wanting to get everything out in the open. "Think I lost it."</p><p>"I honestly didn't think you'd last this long with that thing on," Monroe told him, a hint of smile on his lips before he turned serious once more. "I want you to get up and take your pants off."</p><p>Nick groaned and slumped against Monroe's shoulder.</p><p>"What?" Monroe sounded hesitant for the first time that evening. "Did I misread the situation? You do something reckless and I spank you."</p><p>"No, but I don't need to like it."</p><p>"If you liked it," Monroe pointed out, "this would be a bit counterproductive."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Nick muttered, kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt. "Thanks, Captain Obvious."</p><p>"It's alright to be nervous," Monroe told him gently. He helped Nick with his pants and guided him to stand between his legs. He positioned him over his left thigh so he would be able to lay down on the couch. </p><p>Nick didn't deny being a bit nervous. He imagined it was because he hadn't seen it coming last time. This time, he figured it out a bit too late. Maybe next time he could catch himself before things got too far.</p><p>He settled on the couch, face buried in his elbow. </p><p>"Is your shoulder okay?"</p><p>Nick shifted around, testing out the position. "Yeah, I'll be fine."</p><p>"Remember your safe word?"</p><p>"Yes, got it."</p><p>"Um… are you-"</p><p>"Monroe!" Nick snapped at him. He might have been surprisingly comfortable but he wanted to get it over it.</p><p>"Okay, okay, geez," Monroe muttered.</p><p>He swatted Nick hard, catching him right above the curve of his ass. He paused to see if there was any discomfort beyond what his hand caused and when there was only a small hiss, he brought his hand down again and again.</p><p>They were solid swats, delivered in a steady pace as Monroe moved from one spot to the next, spreading the heat evenly.</p><p>It didn't take long for the sting to build up into an unbearable burn. Nick tried to be still but there had been a reason Juliette had needed to use handcuffs. The closer he came to tears, the harder it was to keep himself from pulling away. When Monroe's hard hand repeatedly found its way to the very top of his thighs, he gave up on holding both back with a sob. Monroe grabbed him as he bucked and pinned him back into place with just a hand on his hip.</p><p>The swats stopped immediately. "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"Um," was all Nick managed, drawing in a shaky breath.</p><p>"I meant your shoulder," Monroe nervously added. "Did I hurt your shoulder?"</p><p>Nick's shoulders shook as he started to cry, but he smiled into the cushion, warmed by the other's concern.  "No," he managed, voice unsteady. "My shoulder is fine."</p><p>"Oh, then I'm just … I'm going to keep going."</p><p>Nick's groan turned into a yelp as the pain was reignited. He quickly found out that no matter how much he struggled, it wasn't enough to loosen the hold on him.</p><p>It wasn't much longer until Monroe could feel all the fight go out Nick. He brought his hand down a few more times before setting it gently on the small of his back.</p><p>"Hey," he said softly, waiting for Nick to calm down.</p><p>Nick took a few deep breaths to get himself under control. "Shoulder's fine, stop worrying."</p><p>"Of course I'm going to worry, Nick." Monroe gave his sore backside a less than playful swat. "That's what you do when you're in love with a reckless pup. Come up here and tell me how you'll stop."</p><p>Nick slipped off Monroe's lap with a wince and tucked himself against his side.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry but you know my job, both of them, require a certain amount of recklessness."</p><p>Monroe wiped his wet cheek with the cuff of his flannel shirt. "That's why I don't like it when you take unnecessary ones just because you're bored."</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Nick grumbled, turning into his neck. "You don't know everything."</p><p>"I know you skipped lunch," Monroe said, blunt nails running up Nick's naked thigh, over sore skin.</p><p>"No wonder you were so upset with me."</p><p>Monroe huffed. "Not getting to eat my stir fry is its own punishment. Dinner will take about an hour if you let me up now. Half that if you want to skip the focaccia."</p><p>Nick shook his head. "I can wait," he said, which meant he was going to snack on whatever he could find until it was time to eat. "But speaking of dinner," and the blutbad didn't need to see the Grimm's face to know he wasn't going to like what came next. "I invited Hank over on Saturday."</p><p>"He doesn't like me," Monroe softly whined. He knew he was a grown man and how ridiculous he sounded but he couldn't help it. He might not need people to like him but it was different when it came to Nick, which meant it extended to his friends. </p><p>"He doesn't know you," Nick reassured him. "You'll win him over like you did with me."</p><p>Monroe snorted. "You got that backwards, Grimm. You had to win me over."</p><p>"Yeah, but who's going to believe the big bad wolf?" Nick stretched as he got off the couch. "I need a shower. "</p><p>Monroe grabbed his wrist before he could get too far. "Sorry about earlier, not very wieder of me."</p><p>Nick leaned over to kiss him. "It's just something you do when you're in love with a blutbad."</p><p>***</p><p>Nick sat on the counter and watched Monroe circle the kitchen, muttering to himself as he worked his way through a mental checklist.</p><p>"Calm down," Nick told him, not for the first time in the last two days. "I'm getting dizzy just watching you."</p><p>"You could always get out," Monroe snapped at him. "It's not like you're helping."</p><p>"Doctor said to take it easy," Nick reminded him, much too smugly for someone that didn't follow his instructions the first time around.</p><p>"Funny how that only applies to chopping vegetables."</p><p>"And peeling them."</p><p>"Well, there goes everything you're decent at," Monroe muttered, checking on his dough.</p><p>Nick snorted and chucked a corn chip at the frazzled clock maker.</p><p>"What the hell, man?" Monroe spun around to glare, only to be hit by another chip. "Cut it out!" </p><p>"Or what?" Nick challenged, flinging another chip.</p><p>"That's it!" Monroe growled, striding over. "No more chips for you!"</p><p>The moment he was close enough, Nick reached out and pulled him closer by his cardigan, legs wrapping securely around his waist. </p><p>"Now I have you just where I want you, blutbad." </p><p>Monroe laughed into the kiss, the tension going out of his body.</p><p>"Oma always warned me that you Grimms were sneaky."</p><p>"Yeah?" Nick tipped his head back to allow Monroe better access to his throat. "What did she say?"</p><p>"Not to trust them, no matter how pretty they are." He kissed Nick along the jugular. "They only want one thing."</p><p>"Oma really knew her stuff!" Nick laughed as he dove under Monroe's arm, hoping to lead him on chase that would end up with them in bed… though the stairs were more realistic. </p><p>"Oh, no you don't." Monroe knew a rabbit about to dart when he saw one and grabbed him around the waist.</p><p>"Monroe!" The burst of laughter coming from Nick was a bit high pitched as he tucked his feet while he was spun around the small kitchen. "Stop! You'll knock something over!"</p><p>"Oh, now you care about making a mess?" Monroe sat him down on the tiny island, grinning.</p><p>Nick shrugged, winding his arms around Monroe's neck. "Completely selfish reasons. I mean, if this is you when everything is going right...."</p><p>"Asshole." He leaned in for a kiss, deepening it when Nick instantly opened his mouth. His hands slid below the t-shirt, over his back, growling softly at the noises coming from Nick.</p><p>"Hank!"</p><p>Monroe pulled back, a single brow raised. "Not the name I want you moaning when I'm-"</p><p>"I wasn't!" Nick slipped off the island and adjusted the front of his jeans. "He's at the- well, he was at the window!"</p><p>"No!" Monroe panicked. "He's early! I didn't even start the risotto! Wait…" his voice dropped. "Was he watching?"</p><p>"Maybe we didn't hear him," Nick hissed, making his way to the front door. "Come on!"</p><p>Hank looked a bit sheepish when he was let in.</p><p>"I thought I heard a scream," he explained, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"You don't need probable cause to come in," Monroe told him, earning an elbow to the ribs and glare from Nick. He didn't believe Hank but he had already figured that the whole night would be an interrogation. He put on his biggest, nonthreatening smile. "Beer?"</p><p>***</p><p>Monroe knew before the end of night, Hank would find a way to corner him. He was actually surprised this hadn't happened sooner. He had expected the detective to pull him over one day, flashing lights and sirens, the whole deal.</p><p>It was something that happened whenever he dated a non-wesen. A father cleaning his shotgun, a big brother gripping his hand too hard, a five-ft-nothing-ninety-pounds-soaking-wet best friend swearing to gut him with a butter knife if he ever acted like anything less than a gentleman. Even in his wilder days he took offense on behalf of his dates.</p><p>He also didn't take well to being threatened. </p><p>Monroe might not have had much height on Hank but he had strength and the fact that the detective would underestimate him. </p><p>But that was just his pride. He could deal with the glaring and the subtle implications of how he could make Monroe's life hell if ever stepped out of line. </p><p>Besides, Nick would be so pissed at him if he woged now.</p><p>"He's like a kid brother," Hank added at the end. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. He's a really good guy and he's already gone through so much shit in his life. He doesn't need any more heartache."</p><p>Monroe nodded. "Yeah, man, I would never hurt Nick. It's probably something you hear all the time. I don't mean about Nick, I mean like when you're on a case…" he stopped his rambling with an awkward grunt, "I just mean I know you don't have any reason to believe me but I…." He shook his head. "But I just wouldn't."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I don't have any reason to doubt you either," Hank admitted. What he wasn't going to admit to was how happy Nick had been the last few months. It was better to leave a suspect knowing that he was being watched to unnerve him. </p><p>Hank turned to go find Nick, but Monroe grabbed his shoulder to stop him.</p><p>"I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for him out there," Monroe said, voice uncertain but sincere. "I know he can take care of himself but he can also be a little shit and I'm glad he has you."</p><p>"Yes!" Hank whole-heartedly agreed, raising his beer. "And he gets away with so much crap."</p><p>"It's because he's cute," he said, bringing up his own beer to toast. </p><p>Hank snorted and took out his phone. "Should have seen him in uniform."</p><p>Monroe gulped. "Yes, please."</p><p>***</p><p>"I still don't know how you went from slim red heads to beards and ugly sweaters," Hank said, shaking his head. "And I'm not so low on the Kinsey scale that I can't admit when a guy is good looking."</p><p>"Heart wants what it wants," Nick told him as he leaned against the other man's truck</p><p>"I'm not questioning your heart," Hank muttered, mostly to himself as he opened the door.</p><p>"I wasn't really talking about my heart either," Nick said, clapping him on the shoulder. </p><p>"Enjoy the honeymoon phase," he scoffed. "But seriously, I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Thanks," Nick said, sounding relieved. He didn't need anyone's approval but it felt good to have Hank's support.</p><p>"I see he wasn't too upset about the other day."</p><p>"He was. He said I did it just because I was bored," Nick said, blushing a bit as he thought of that night. "But we worked it out."</p><p>"I'm starting to like him more and more. I'll even throw the bachelor party when you decide to lock this down," Hank said, slamming the door shut and laughing when he noticed how pale Nick turned. </p><p>Back inside the house he found Monroe doing the dishes. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested the side of his face against a shoulder blade.</p><p>"Did you hear us talking?" Nick asked, glancing at the open window.</p><p>"No." Monroe shook his head too hard. </p><p>Nick laughed and nipped the back of his neck for being a horrible liar.</p><p>"Nick?"</p><p>He sounded nervous and Nick tensed. "Yes, Monroe?"</p><p>"You still have your uniform?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>